<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cage, The Captor, The Suitor by MaraudingManaged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650935">The Cage, The Captor, The Suitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/pseuds/MaraudingManaged'>MaraudingManaged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maraudings and Wanderings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Forced Marriage Implied, Pureblood Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/pseuds/MaraudingManaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t remember, exactly, how long she’s been in this windowless room - her gilded cage. The only blessed relief is that her captors, her family, have kept her mealtimes regular so she has been able to mark the passage of the hours, days, weeks she’s been here. </p><p>And it only seems to be getting worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maraudings and Wanderings [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cage, The Captor, The Suitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for IRiS EaGLeS for her birthday in April, in Dramione Fanfiction Writers over on Facey-B! </p><p>Entirely unbeta'd, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watches him closely from behind dark lashes as he mutters with his friend - only glancing her way with an occasional sharp gesture. They’re muttering so lowly that she can’t determine what it is they’re saying, aside from the occasional curse or hiss of her name. Both look to be moments away from snapping, but apprehension keeps her glancing between him and the dark-haired boy who is leaning on his knees with his elbows, his hands tightly clasped. </p><p>Her brother. </p><p>Her <em> Death Eater </em> brother. </p><p>She can’t remember, exactly, how long she’s been in this windowless room - her gilded cage. The only blessed relief is that her captors, her <em> family,</em> have kept her mealtimes regular so she has been able to mark the passage of the hours, days, <em> weeks </em>she’s been here. </p><p>She hasn’t been entirely isolated, thank Merlin. She’s seen more of wizardkind after her capture than she has since the end of the war; healers, potioneers, her brother, her father.</p><p>“The Dark Lord wants it, Theo. Neither of us have a choice in the matter.” </p><p>“Draco, it’s <em> insane </em> . She won’t do it, and Father won’t let it happen. She’s only just… we’ve only just got her <em> back</em>!” Her brother pleads. She feels something dark and icy in the pit of her stomach, clawing its way up to tighten like a noose around her throat. </p><p>They both turn to look at her, and she doesn’t make any qualms about staring right back. Malfoy looks about as awful as she feels; his pretty face is still stained with the dark circles he carried up to the final battle, and they clearly haven't got any lighter with the Dark Lord’s victory. She hopes that he is choking on that glory, she hopes that it is destroying him the way that it is slowly tearing her apart. </p><p>And her brother… he looks worried. His angular face is twisted fearfully, the dark curls atop his head in total disarray from how often he’s run his hands through them. The dark curls that, on closer inspection, are so very like her own. </p><p>She loathes it entirely.</p><p>“Gra… Nott… oh, fuck it! Hermione,” Malfoy begins, and he attempts to meet her eyes before diverting them somewhere over her shoulder. “I know you’re still recovering, and we didn’t want to… upset you.” </p><p>“I am perfectly fine, Malfoy; no expense has been spared in the treatment of the newly-acquired Nott heiress,” she spits, and the boy - no, man - before her cringes back. </p><p>“Hermione,” Theo attempts to placate her, coming to sit beside her, but she holds up a hand to ward him away. “Fine, then,” he sighs dejectedly. “I told you, mate, she won’t be interested.” </p><p>“Interested in what, precisely?” She asks primly, folding her hands on her lap. Malfoy and Theo share a look before Malfoy gets down on one knee, searching his robe pocket for something, and Hermione feels her whole body go cold as her head spins at the implication. </p><p>“Oh, absolutely fucking not!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>